Paper Funeral
by Dr. Serpico
Summary: When tragedy strikes, Margo Roth Spiegelman, had to come back home in order to say good bye for a very dear friend. Character death.


Hello **everyone! I´m here to present to you my first story on Paper Towns.**

 **What give me the idea for this story actually, besides the original movie, was a song called Maxell´s silver hammer, although the lyrics, has little to do with the content of this story.**

 **Now, for the story bellow; its tskes place during one single day, a few months after the end of the movie. However, I would like to warn you that I have not read the book, just watched the movie, so all the descriptions that you will see here is based upon what i had saw in the pictures. Just one information at the last paragraph, i maded up.**

 **Well, thats all explanations i will give to you, other then that, i would spoil my own story.**

 **Hope you enjoy it.**

 **I wish you a delightful reading and wait to your comment**

 **Your friend**

 **Dr. Serpico**

* * *

 _Bang! Bang! A silver hammer came down upon his head. Bang! Bang! And the murder made sure that he was dead._

 __/__

 **PAPER FUNERAL**

Many people were gathered at that quite small hall, when the girl entered in silence, dressed in a simple black suit, being camouflaged by other people who were also dressed in black. It was a funeral.

Suddenly, Margo, the girl in question, was abruptly taken from her reverie by a painful cry. Beside the coffin, a woman refused to believe that her son was dead and screamed in despair. Promptly, Margo´s parents, who also were there, tried to comfort her with soothing words, in vain.

Endless minutes passed and finally poor Mrs. Jacobsen managed to calm down and Mr. Jacobsen, trying his best to be strong for his wife, led her to a more reserved room so that she could rest and grieve. But the truth was that the last days were not being easy for any of them.

After watch that little sad show and everyone there in that room, returned to whimper and whisper on their own, Margo walk in silence, toward a small group of teens, who they were sitting together in a corner of the room, in order to talk to them.

''who killed him?'' Margo asked from behind then, scaring then

''Margo!'' Lacey rose from her seat and hugged her once close friend ''how did you know?'' she asked

''I saw at CNN that my friend Quentin had been brutally murdered. But who killed him? Did anyone already know who is?''

''no one knows it, Margo.'' Radar said quietly ''all that we know is that our friend was killed with a hammer and then was found in the brook, near the park''

''that's all?'' Margo asked furious

''well, his parents hired a detective to find out who is the killers, but there´s no clue yet'' Ben said ''I heard that his mom lost her mind''

'' I would not expect another reaction, from a mother who lost her son '' said Margo

''poor Quentin, he was such a nice guy'' Lacey sniffed

''' you guys think this was the perfect crime?'' asked Angela

''there´s no such thing as ''perfect crime''' snapped Margo and for their surprise, her eyes were full of tears '' someone took Quentin´s life and that someone will have to pay dearly for what he did''

''Q was hammered to death '' Ben said disgusted '' what kind of killer, hammered someone to death?''

While Radar, Ben and the girls, drew their own conclusions about the death of their friend, Margo had gotten up and slowly walked to the center of the room, where he was Quentin's coffin in order to see the face of her friend for the last time

There were some people surrounding the coffin, including Quentin´s dad, but Margo did not give them attention. With a heavy heart, the paper girl, approached the coffin and looked inside. Quentin had been wrapped in a sheet of white flowers, leaving only his face exposed out and his eyes were closed, like any other dead person. What an injustice, a young man as friendly and selfless as Quentin had his strings smashed, in a horribly imaginable way, he did not deserve that.

''don't worry my young friend'' Margo said, placing a hand on her friend´s chest '' you can rest in peace, I promise you that I will find your killer, I will find who did this to you and when I find him, I'll make him pay for what he did'' saying that, Margo bent down, gives Quentin a friendly good bye kiss on his nose and walk away from there, quietly, without attracting the attention of anyone, just as she had come in.

Later that same day, since being in the quiet of her hotel room, Margo allowed herself to cry. And she cried, she cried deeply, all the pain she was feeling over the loss of her friend.

Quentin was her confident, her first and last partner in crime and in a way they were best friends. No one in that world cared so much about Margo as Quentin did, not even her parents. He cared about her so much that he allowed himself to drive almost half of the country in search for her and that was an honorable attitude. Thus, when he died, it was like he'd take part of Margo´s heart with him.

Suddenly, a small object, hanging on the headboard of her bed, caught the paper girl´s eyes, It was a small American Dream Catcher, which Quentin had given her when they were young and she had kept that for all those years.

Although among tears, the young woman got up from where she was, walked over to the bed and gently picked up the object and held it close to her heart.

''I swear on my soul '' she sighed seething with anger '' That I will not rest until I find that murderer and make him pay dearly for what he did! Your death will not go unpunished, Q, that's a promise ''

 **The END**

* * *

 **Thank you very much for your time in read my story.**

 **I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Thank you very much**


End file.
